WolFang
by NilaSagol
Summary: Yamcha had a great life until a car accident takes away 11 months of his life. He struggles between life, death, pain, and relationships as he loses his motivation to live. A special girl comes into his life but he's unsure of love. Can he survive? YxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is might be very sad. This is also a one-shot. If I get enough reviews I'll update it. It says romance but that will be later when I get enough reviews.

* * *

Chapter 1- "Scarred"**

The ear shattering noise of the tires squealing could be heard in every direction. Yamcha's car had run off the freeway as it began rolling down the hills into the sandy bank that was close to the beach. The car was more than destroyed. It was so destroyed that the windows had all shattered and the car looked like it had a brutal fight with a trash compactor. Tien and Krillin were in the backseat still attached to their seatbelts with only minor injures here and there. Yamcha looked like he was hurt badly, at first Tien thought he was dead.

Krillin shook in his seat as he looked at Tien. "Y-You don't think he's..."

Tien hit the seat in rage. "So many of these drunk drivers these days get off and look what happens...This!"

Krillin heart was rapid and he had never been in this situation before. "...I hope Goku senses that Yamcha's not good because there's no way our cell phones survived this..."

"We can't wait for him! Yamcha's life is on the line every second of the minute that goes by!

"This is awful...Now we're really stuck, all we can do is wait for help..."

Yamcha's head was pressed against the steering wheel as blood dripped down the floor. From Tien's point of view, Yamcha looked like he was going to die. They were just coming back from a party at Goku's house and were going out to the club to party for a little bit when the accident happened, the driver was drunk and hit them head on causing the car to spin out of control down the hills into the sandbank. Yamcha would be so mad that his car was wrecked and he really didn't have car insurance that was if he ever woke up.

'_Where is everybody?!?! Any longer and he's not going to make it!' _Tien began to panic.

Flashing lights began to appear as the police and ambulance came, they were still up on the hill as they reached further down to the accident scene. Tien broke loose of his seatbelt as he struggled with pain to reach Yamcha, he felt for a pulse. He barely could get one but there was a pulse.

Krillin looked at the damage and realized that he could have died tonight along with everyone else. There was always that fear in a car accident that you were going to die or get hurt so bad that you could be paralyzed in some way and never regain use of something. In Yamcha's case, no one knew what to expect or if he would live.

Tears almost formed in Tien's eyes as he spoke, "…..Krillin, what if…..Yamcha….?"

Krillin closed his eyes and sighed, "I-I don't know……..Tien, I just…..don't know.."

Yamcha still had a pulse but was unconscious, Tien and Krillin jumped at the sound of the cutters as they saw the firemen and the ambulance crew rush to the scene and remove Yamcha onto the stretcher. Two more ambulances came as they stopped and took Tien and Krillin to get treated for their small wounds, they overhead one of the policemen examining Yamcha as the ambulance rushed and took him away to the hospital.

"My god, this is probably one of the worse cases…" the police officer looked at the other two, "They get worse and worse every year."

Tien and Krillin looked at each other then Krillin went into shock due to the trauma of the accident. The ambulance took him the hospital as Tien rode with him, even though Krillin was in shock he knew his mind was racing and Tien's was also racing as the ambulance in front of them was rushing Yamcha to hospital. The prognosis was awful and no one knew if he would make it through one day or even a week with his complicated condition.

Tien looked at the paramedic, "…..Do you know if……Yamcha will make it? He's important to our team…."

"…..They have to rush him to ICU immediately; he was having major blood loss and we fear he's broken more than a few bones."

The ambulance went silent as Tien put his hand over his eyes and sighed heavily. It was bad. Yamcha was lucky to be alive, if he made it through the next day without problems. Krillin was still in shock as the hospital came nearer and they carried him in as they rushed Yamcha to ICU, the double doors slammed. Tien sat down and waited and waited, he looked at others who had just heard news that their child had died. Tien didn't want them to tell him the same thing with Yamcha.

He walked in where Krillin was sleeping and he suddenly woke up and began yelling like they were still in the accident. Tien quieted him as he looked around and became confused.

"What happened?!?! Where are we?!?!" Krillin caught his breath, "I'm in the hospital…….How?"

"You went into shock; I guess the trauma got to you….It's always scary with near-death experiences."

Krillin let out a slow sigh, "Tien….We could've really died today, accidents like those can kill all the passengers….Where's Yamcha?"

"ICU, they had to basically rush him there. Look at all the blood…"

A large trail of blood was left behind near the door, Yamcha would need a blood transfusion if he kept losing so much blood at a time. All the two fighters could do was…wait. The four letter word could be haunting, Yamcha was battling life and death as three doctors tried to start his heart and save him.

He began to flat line as the doctors struggled to save him, they finally got it after four tries. His bleeding stopped but he barely had enough to stay alive, he also wasn't conscious to signs or touch. One doctor was ready to say he was in a coma but the others argued to wait the next few days to see what would happen and they left the room.

X X X

Two hours had gone by as Krillin shook Tien. He looked up to see two doctors looking at the both of them, The doctors slowly explained what had happened and Tien fell out of the chair as tears hit the floor and he began to cry. He wanted it to be a lie, a mistake but it wasn't. Krillin went speechless as he looked down and stammered, they couldn't be saying this. Krillin stammered further and kept repeating himself.

He was the first to go into denial about the whole thing.

"He-He can't….." his voice broke, "Oh my god………No….NO! You have to be joking!"

Tien stood up as he fell into the chair, "Krillin! Stop! Saying that this didn't happen is a lie! It really happened!

"Tien! Yamcha could be in a coma, he may never wake up!"

A long pause came back in as the two shakened fighters tried to pull themselves together and go back to normal. No one was braced for this. What if Yamcha...was living his last days? Tien begged the doctors to see Yamcha as the doctors shook their heads.

"We're...not supposed to let you guys in right now." The doctor replied, "...We'll give you fifteen minutes and that's it..."

Tien and Krillin rushed into the ICU as the nurse directed them to Yamcha's room. The room was half lit as Tien went to Yamcha's bed side and held his hand, he looked terrible. He had cuts on most of his arms and legs, he had a second degree burn on both his legs, he broke three ribs, he broke his right leg, and he broke his left arm. No one could imagine the pain he was in.

The sight would bring anyone to tears. Krillin waited by the door and looked at the doctor, he wondered how they could deal with so much drama and trama when it came to serious car accidents like this. It was hard to be in a doctor's position when you had to give bad news or lose someone that you're trying to save, it could get emotional.

At that moment Yamcha began to flatline again. The doctors rushed in as they started his heart again, things seemed to be worse than before and the doctors had to make sure that every few hours that Yamcha was checked on. Tien fell to the floor and sobbed, he was so tramatized that he decided that he wasn't going to fight for a few weeks.

"Is...Yamcha...dying?" Krillin looked back at the doctor, "T-t-this can't be happening to him..."

"We're not even sure...like we said, we have to observe him for a few days..."

Tien hit the ground, "I'll sue the bastard!!! Yamcha doesn't deserve to suffer like this!"

He walked over to Yamcha and stared at him. It was a hard stare until Tien blinked back tears and looked away, he just couldn't face it. Yamcha's long unkempt hair rested peacefully as the rest of him battled a fierce war of life and death, he was battling a 50/50 chance of survival.

The fifteen minutes ended as Tien and Krillin decided to visit Yamcha tommorow, at that very moment Goku walked in with Pu'ar as she jumped out of his arms and ran to the side of her owner. She held Yamcha's hand and backed away and began to cry. She had been through everything with him, she didn't know if she was ready to face a loss.

Everyone could still hear Pu'ar's mournful cries as if she was already at the funeral. She signed the life support papers as her tears increased with every word, the only thing keeping Yamcha alive were the machines. She just couldn't be in the room and ran out sobbing and yelling that it was a mistake and that he would wake up tommorow.

Goku shook his head, "...He has to fight for his life now, if Pu'ar can even take it, I don't know how we'll all take it..."

Tien looked at him, tears were still in his eyes, "We have to sue!!! Yamcha's about neck and neck with his life, he's too young to die!"

No one was prepared for this accident but Yamcha would have to fight this battle on his own, it was hard to fight a battle when you didn't know what was happening to you. His recovery would be long and hard if he ever woke up.

* * *

**That's Chapter 1, Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- "The End Of Yamcha?"**

All the Z fighters appeared for court, it had been three months since the accident and Yamcha was still in a coma. It took so long to finally file a lawsuit to sue, the relationship between Tien and Yamcha was closer than before and he was furious that it took so long and he was ready to get the guy who did this to Yamcha.

Everyone knew he would be in financial trouble if he recovered and he wouldn't be able to work. Tien glared at the enemy and never took his eye off of him as he walked by, the judge pounded his gavel as the court session began. Tien and Krillin knew that they were star witnesses because they were in the car at the time of the accident.

Tien was braced for anything that came his way but Krillin was a little tense because of all the attorneys.

Tien was the first to be called up to the witness stand as he walked firmly with everyone's eye on him. He sat down as all of his three eyes scanned the area, he continued to glare at the person who caused the accident. He raised his right hand and swore the oath of telling the truth and he sat down ready to be drilled by the questions.

"So, Tien….How many drinks did Yamcha have before operating the vehicle?" The opposite attorney walked around and eyed him, "Did he drink before he got in the accident?"

"…..Yes, it was half a drink…." Tien paused, "He was really sad that night and he didn't want to drink as much as we did…"

"We're both you and Krillin intoxicated at the time of the accident?"

"What kind of question is that?!?! If Krilln and I were that way we wouldn't know what was happening and we wouldn't be in shock!"

The judge turned to Tien, "….Tien, I know this is your first time in court but you have to answer calmly and respectfully…."

"Sorry, your honor…"

The attorney paced around, "Could you tell us what happened that night on Janurary 5th? In your own words of course."

Tien cleared his throat as he looked at Krillin who gave him half a smile, Krillin began to get more than nervous since his turn to testify was coming soon. He looked over at Goku who had no idea what to think and how to fix what happened to Yamcha.

Everyone would be a little traumatized until he either woke up, he was still on life support.

Tien picked up where he left off, "….We had switched lanes when the car was out of control and before Yamcha could get of the way….We were slammed off the freeway off into the forest then we crashed all the way to the beach. The other car was probably going at about 115 when we were hit."

"How was the position of the car when it was hit and how was it when it landed?" The attorney kept his eye on Tien.

"When we were hit, it turned 360 degrees then it landed then it rolled all the way down to the beach."

"Which side did it land after the 360 turn?"

"Um…..It….I'm not sure if it was left or right but I know it was on the side Krillin was on."

A brief pause entered the room.

"Is it true that when all three were at the hospital that Krillin had an attack of shock from all the trauma"?"

"Yes. He went out cold, I almost did too. I didn't expect to almost die…"

The attorney kept his eye on Tien, "So you didn't tell Yamcha that it was a bad idea to change lanes when it was a busy night like Friday?"

"Why are you making it like it was my fault, it was an accident!!!!

"Well, why didn't you tell him to go to the right lane?

"……I don't know…..He just switched lanes on his own, I didn't tell him…"

The attorney turned back, "No further questions….."

Krillin looked back at Goku and began to panick, "I-I don't think I can do this….I don't want to go up and testify.

Goku smiled, "Don't worry Krillin, you'll do fine…."

X X X

Krillin tears hit the floor as he struggled to testify, he lost his mind and began screaming as the whole court went silent as he struggled to testify. It had been three hours and he just wanted to go home and be alone, Piccolo had come in as he shook his head as he watched Krillin trying to form words when he couldn't.

"Oh god, I could've……died, you guys don't understand!" sobbed Krillin, "…….God!!! I could've died!"

"Objection! The witness is too traumatized, he's been at it for it for almost hour!"

The judge sighed, "I'm sorry Krillin, answer the question. You can't refuse this one because it is crucial to this kind of case…"

Krillin let out a cry as he banged the table, "I don't want to testify!!! Do you know how Tien and I feel for being there?!?! Yamcha is probably dying as it is!"

"……No further questions, the witness is too traumatized to continue….." The opposite attorney replied, "We have enough evidence as it is."

Krillin got off the witness stand as he hugged Tien and sobbed into his suit, they both had been very unstable lately and they hadn't fought for over two weeks. They weren't ready especially Krillin who was shakened up everytime he was reminded of what he went through a few months ago.

Tien watched the verdict being read and the person owed Yamcha about $30,000 dollars and he was going to jail for about four years for reckless driving and endangerment, Tien smiled but frowned because of Yamcha's condition. He seemed to be getting worse and worse as time went on where Bulma and a couple others said to pull the plug on the whole situation.

Pu'ar refused. She had signed the life support papers and she thought that Yamcha would want to keep fighting, she didn't want to make a mistake that she couldn't do over and upset Yamcha. They all decided to visit Yamcha after the hearing and they got in the car to go. Bulma looked at Pu'ar as she glared at her, she couldn't believe Bulma would think that way about Yamcha's condition.

"Why do you want to do it?!?! He derserves to be kept alive rather than die!"

Bulma sighed, "Pu'ar, he has an infection and he isn't doing well. He's basically suffering as it is."

"No! I don't want you to think he's already dead! He _is _going to make it!"

Tien spoke up, "I think Yamcha should be kept alive, he wouldn't want to die now..."

Bulma looked at the both of them, "...The only thing keeping him alive are the machines, how long is he going to last in a comatose state?"

Before Pu'ar could argue she thought it over and hung her head down. She knew things were bleak but she had to think about the way he was now, he still had a 50/50 chance and it could either be he surives or he dies. Pu'ar remained silent and didn't talk for the rest of the drive as everyone talked about other things and Gohan's birthday which was coming soon.

Vegeta had been on several missions and had no idea what was going on and he was told to go to the hospital and meet everyone there. He only knew that Yamcha had been in a car accident, he waited by the doors as everyone arrived and Pu'ar ran up to his room. Vegeta grinned when he asked Goku about what was going on.

"Kakarot, what did he do this time? What condition is in he right now?"

"Um...He's been in a coma for three months and he's getting worse..."

Vegeta's voice broke, "...Oh. That's not good, I didn't realize how bad this was..."

Goku nodded sadly, "I can't stop thinking about him, I really can't.

Vegeta really couldn't say anything as he followed the others up to the fifth floor where ICU was and they all surrounded his bed. Pu'ar couldn't hold back tears as she cried, she always cried seeing him this way.

Vegeta closely examined Yamcha, he didn't know what it was like to be in a coma but to him Yamcha looked very helpless in his condition.

"This must be some joke..." Vegeta replied, "Are you sure he's this way?"

"YES!" yelled Pu'ar, "Are you blind?!?!"

"You don't have to yell, Pu'ar..." warned Goku, "I know it's hard for you..."

Vegeta walked around as he continued to eye Yamcha, "...He basically can't do anything right now? Are all his normal functions disabled?"

Tien looked at him, "Not all of them but I'm not sure if he can hear, he's just in a long sleep..."

Vegeta shook his head, "...How do you humans end up this way? In these sad...condtions?

Tien sighed, "I wish I knew the answer to that...I want to blame myself so bad, I should've told Yamcha to go into the right lane..."

Krillin spoke up, "It's not your fault Tien, we didn't know it would happen..."

Tien had too much guilt for no reason, he felt it was his fault and that he could've prevented it if he had done one thing. Tears came out of his eyes as he looked at Yamcha who still looked like he was sleeping peacefully, it had become a little quieter without Yamcha around.

The doctor had come in and Tien was starting not like doctors because it was usually bad news that this one always gave but he wanted to know how Yamcha was doing. Everyone gathered around as they listened to the doctor explain everything.

Tien wasn't braced for what the doctor had said, "...Are you joking?!?! His chances are lower than 50/50?!?! He might..."

"He's been getting so many infections and he's been getting worse as time goes on."

Tien went by Yamcha's bedside and grabbed the sheets as he cried, "Come on, Yamcha! Get better for us...Get better! Please...Please..."

Goku also began to cry, _'Is he really going to die? This can't be the end of him...'_

Krillin took Tien away from the bed as he fell to the floor in tears, he was basically fighting with Krillin to leave him alone, "Krillin stop! I don't want to leave Yamcha!'

Tien glared at the doctor, "How do you know?!?! People like this always snap out of this, Yamcha is going to come back! He is!"

Tien let out a frustrated sigh as he walked outside the room. Goku looked closer at Yamcha as he watched the machines work for him, it was so sad to see him that way that Bulma still suggested to have the plug pulled on him so he would be out of his misery.

Pu'ar went right back into the argument, "NO! The majority of us want him to stay alive, the plug is staying right where it is!"

Goku shook his head, "We should wait...It isn't the time for a decision like that to happen."

Krillin sighed, "We should wait, it might take long but time will only tell..."

Bulma wanted to argue but stopped herself, "I guess arguing does no good, that doesn't mean that I _want_ to change my mind. Yamcha is suffering in my eyes..."

Goku walked to the window and watched the sunset come into view, "I think we all need a break from fighting, look at how shakey some of us are...We need to be strong for Yamcha, we can't just think that the end is coming just because the numbers are bad..."

Vegeta looked at him, "Well, the doctor did say he didn't have a 50/50 chance anymore..."

Goku snapped, "They're just numbers! It shouldn't matter, we can't just go on like he's actually going to die we need to be stronger!"

Pu'ar agreed, "Yeah! We need to stop worrying about the downside, we need to start thinking about what Yamcha would want us to do!"

Pu'ar got closer to Yamcha as she watched the sunset from his bed. she was so lonely at home, she can't remember the last time she had a good time with him. She even refused to go out unless Yamcha was with her and it was getting harder as the months went on. She even marked the calander and always set a goal for Yamcha to recover.

She was waiting for the fifth month for his recovery.

"I love you..." she whispered as tears came out of her eyes, "I'll always love you, nothing will change that..."

Tien broke down again as Krillin went to go comfort him, how many months were they going to take of this? Tien always said that he was going to battle this with Yamcha until he did wake up but that was going to be a long and hard battle and emotions would be put to the test.

"Krillin, I don't care how misrable I get during this, I have to be there for him.."

"Me too, I'm ready to face this even if I'm in the worst condition..."

_'No wonder Goku doesn't bring Gohan to see this, it's just so sad...' _thought Tien, _'He's always asking to see Yamcha and he constantly worries...'_

_'How much longer, Yamcha?' _thought Krillin,_ 'We're all worried about you..."_

_'Oh, Yamcha...' _thought Bulma, _'Why is this happening to you?'_

A nurse came in to give him his weekly medicine for his infections. The injections were carefully given as the nurse lowered the lights and fixed his windows. Tien walked outside the room as he looked back at Yamcha, he knew visting hours would be over but he wanted to stay by Yamcha's side, it was always so painful to leave him at the end.

Everyone began to leave as Goku stayed behind to get a last look at him. He stared for what seemed hours in his eyes as he sighed and he began to walk out. Eventhough he didn't show it, Goku was troubled and it was hard to focus on anything else with one fighter down.

They were almost to the fourth month, Yamcha had no say if he would live or not. His body could only decide if he would recover or not. Being strong was only half the battle.

**That's Chapter 2, Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- "Change Of Destiny"**

About five months later and two weeks from Christmas, everyone had come back to visit the hospital and do their weekly visit with Yamcha. A Christmas tree was put in his room as the lights shined brightly and changed colors every few minutes, everyone was getting better at dealing with Yamcha's condition but some were still uneasy about it.

"I have a strong feeling he's going to wake up soon..." said Tien, "...I just have a feeling..."

Pu'ar looked at him, "I hope so, I had a dream about this last night..."

"You know, I had a dream about him last night too..." replied Krillin, "You don't think it's a sign do you?"

"I think it is..." replied Pu'ar, she closed her eyes and smiled, "I hope it is..."

Everyone began to watch Yamcha, he was doing much better and he looked healthier than last time. Pu'ar watched him closely as she laid on his bed and watched him, she couldn't't wait to look into his eyes again and be able to hug him whenever she wanted. She never took her eyes off of him and waited for him to wake up.

Suddenly, Pu'ar felt movement among Yamcha's bed, she began to get excited as the fighting spirit began to shake. He was moving! After eleven months he was finally moving, Pu'ar was so glad she never gave up hope for Yamcha's safe recovery, he slowly opened his eyes as he closed them again, Pu'ar ran down the hall.

"Doctor! Doctor, come quick!" she yelled with excitement, "Yamcha's waking up!"

The doctors all ran down the hall into Yamcha's room as he began trying to lift his arms and he began looking at everyone. They couldn't't believe it, he had woken up after so long. Yamcha was almost back to being normal, he still had a long recovery but he was back in healthy condition. He wasn't going to die. He was going to live.

The doctors and the nurses checked the vital signs and Yamcha was taken off the machines and he was able to breathe on his own. He realized that he wasn't able to move everything and his leg and arm were still healing under the cast.

He began speaking for the first time in eleven months, "...Pu'ar...What happened? What month is it?"

"Yamcha, you're in the hospital...You got into a car accident 11 months ago..." she replied, "We're in December now..."

"What?!?! I've been asleep for that long?" Yamcha almost sat up as large amounts of pain hit him, "Oooh, I didn't realize that I was still injured..."

Pu'ar petted him, "Take it easy Yamcha, you're still healing.."

Yamcha looked at her, "I was in an accident?"

"Yeah, you were...you just don't remember it happening to you..."

Tien ran over to the bedside and held Yamcha's hand, "Glad you're back, Yamcha...We were all worried about you."

Yamcha smiled a little bit, "Man...I can't believe that the accident was so bad..."

Pu'ar hugged him tighter, "At least I know you're going to be ok. I almost thought I would have lost you..."

Yamcha checked his surroundings. It had been awhile since he saw everything, and it had been awhile since he had tasted anything too. He looked at himself and saw that he was way skinner than he used to be before his accident. He laughed a little.

"Jeez, I lost a lot of weight. Now I'm all skinny...I'll have to fatten myself up again..."

Pu'ar smiled, "Well, you have to rest for now the doctor said to rest..."

"Aw, how am I going to train again?"

Goku smiled, "I wouldn't worry about that, you'll have plenty of time before any of that happens again.."

Yamcha looked at Bulma who smiled at him. He was still thinking that they were together, he looked at her and smiled. He was excited to see her and hoped that they could go out once he fully recovered, he began talking to Bulma.

"Hey, Bulma..." he looked at her, tears were coming out of her eyes, "What's wrong? Are you happy for me?"

"Y-Yeah..." she replied, "I feel so bad, I didn't want you to suffer anymore and I wanted to pull the plug..."

"That's okay, you don't...have to worry about it anymore..."

Bulma smiled, "I'm glad you're okay..."

"Me too, but it'll take me awhile to recover from an accident like this..."

Sharp pains began hitting Yamcha as Pu'ar called the nurse. His morphine had run out and he could feel all the pain, the nurse came in and fixed up the morphine as he relaxed. He felt a little drowsy but he was doing ok, Pu'ar came in with a steaming plate of hot dogs as Yamcha smiled. It had been awhile since he had eaten any real food, he couldn't't wait to eat.

Yamcha looked at Goku, "So, did we defeat Cell yet? We were still fighting him right before I got into my accident..."

Goku smiled, "We're still at it with him but he got way stronger this time..."

Yamcha laughed, "I can't believe I missed so much action, it's going to take me awhile to get back into fighting like I used to.."

Krillin walked into the room as Yamcha waved to him, "Oh my god! He's awake?!?! That's wonderful! I'm so glad Yamcha!"

Yamcha struggled to get to the plate of hot dogs as he tried to get up, the pain returned, "...I keep forgetting that my leg and arm are broken..."

Pu'ar eyed him, "Yamcha, I'm going to have to get on you for that. The doctor said to take it easy, you aren't supposed to be doing so much stuff at once."

Yamcha sighed, "Sorry, Pu'ar. You'll have to yell at me a lot to prevent me from doing it..."

Pu'ar noticed that Yamcha's eyes were closing and he couldn't't stay awake much longer. The morphine had a side effect of drowsiness and he had to sleep really soon, Pu'ar held onto his hand as he fell asleep, visiting hours were almost over and she began crying again.

While Yamcha recovered in the hospital, she was at home without him and she felt very lonely without her master being around. Everyone tried to comfort her as they left Yamcha's room and they began to exit the hospital, she still began crying even after it was over.

Bulma petted her, "Don't worry Pu'ar, you can see him tomorrow..."

"It's not the same..." she cried, "He's not going to be home for awhile..."

"I know, but time will go by fast and he'll be out of the hospital in no time..."

Tien picked up Pu'ar, "You'll be alright, you should be happy that Yamcha's going to live..."

"I guess you're right Tien, I have a lot to be happy about..."

They all got into the car and headed back to Goku's house for a celebration for Yamcha's recovery. The battle was half over but the real test was just beginning. Yamcha would have to learn how to walk again and he would need a lot of physical therapy.

His recovery was going to be long and he would have to test the limits of his mind in order to keep going forward. Yamcha had no idea what was down the road for him.

* * *

**That's Chapter 3, Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- "Z Fighter No More?"**

**Yamcha's P.O.V.**

"Come on, Yamcha! They need us now! Aren't you going?" replied Tien, he was serious.

I sighed. Bills, bills, and more bills. I can't even pay them off because I've been out of work so long and I still can't work because I'm still injured with my leg. Bulma and I aren't together anymore, we were over a long time ago which was two months ago and it pushed me into depression. I was barely moving on.

Why did this happen to me? Everything was going just fine until I got into this accident, I wasn't mad at the guy who did it. He visited me a lot in the hospital and he felt so bad for the damage he caused. It was his fault but I forgave him and he moved on, I couldn't stay mad at a person so long and it was good that he had some regret for what he did.

Tien rushed to me as I watched the outside, "Man, you aren't yourself…..You haven't been out for a couple weeks."

I sighed sadly, "……Do I look like I want to go out? I'm too depressed…."

Tien looked at my condo, the place was a mess, "Look at this place, there is no way you can care for yourself you need help."

I got up angrily as I fell to the floor as the whole table shook. I left my food on the stove and I struggled to keep up with it. It just burned along with my toast. Damn it, I have to do it again for the fifth time in a row!. I hate being in cast and I hate being injured!!!

Tien frowned, "Man…..everything's just falling apart with you….Now I feel even worse about the accident."

"Tien!!! I said we CAN forget about it, you're lucky to have minor bruising than any injuries at all!!!"

Tien stopped and thought for awhile, "……"You're right, I-I mean I was there and I didn't do anything…I'm still guilty…."

I pounded my fist and sighed angrily, "Just go Tien, you're depressing me! I want you to stop blaming yourself!"

Krillin and Goku stopped over as I struggled to get up and greet them, they even noticed it was hard for me to care for myself. Maybe I needed someone to look out for me. I almost fell on the floor as I tried to balance, Tien rushed over.

Goku rushed to me and had flowers in his hands. I half-smiled, it was great he brought some I needed something to look at especially if it's colorful. They were trying to get me smile as my frown took over. This was going to be the hardest ordeal I had to get over and I was moving in small steps.

"Yamcha is going back to fighting when this over, right?" asked Goku, I knew I wouldn't be going back.

"He's got to rest those muscles first….." Krillin added, "He's still in a cast."

Silence filled the room as I rest my head on the table and I didn't reply. Everyone's expression changed as I looked up and gave the look that I wasn't coming back.

Tien cleared his throat, "….Um, he doesn't want to come back. Yamcha and I talked this out several times and he wants to stop for right now…"

Goku stopped stiff, "Why Yamcha?"

"…..Things are too tough, I possess the fighting spirit but look at me….It'll take months for me to recover from this…"

I put me head back on the table and remained still. I was dead and everyone knew I possessed no life. I reached for my pills as I popped one by one, I was up to about four when Tien smacked the bottle as the pills scattered across the floors.

I didn't bother to scramble for them as I just sighed and pressed my head to the table again, I would do this for two hours sometimes. God, I was really suffering.

"When did you start doing this?!?!" replied Tien, I had a problem and I knew it, "Yamcha! This is bad…."

"Look, I can't stop……" I froze, I was afraid I was going to overdose sooner since the number of pills kept going up. "I'm not addicted, I just can't deal with all this…"

"….Maybe you need some time on vacation…." suggested Goku, "It'll do you good…"

I began to laugh, he was kidding right? That sounded great but I can't, I have to wait until these damn injuries heal.

I struggled to walk the dishes to the sink as they fell out of my hands and shattered. I fell to the floor and cried, this was just hell and I had it everyday. I needed someone to be with right now and I needed a vacation. I was beginning to slowly lose it that I seemed dead and out of my body.

"I HATE THIS!!! I'm fighting with life everyday I wake up!" I replied, as I smacked more dishes across the table. "I'm fucking messed up!"

Everyone stared blankly as I growled in frustration, everyone looked at me as I got up to go lay in my bed. Goku stepped back ad Tien sat down, the silence took over and I rolled over on my side. This was going to be hard for everyone especially Goku cause he didn't want to lose me. I couldn't train and it would take so long for me to catch up.

Tien walked into the room, "……I'm sorry Yamcha. I just keep doing it because I was there with you and I felt like I could've prevented it."

"I know, I didn't mean to snap like that but it's hard to keep my emotions in control." I sighed, I really needed something, I didn't know what it was but I needed it.

"You could always go to a psychologist or something….maybe it'll work…"

"Nah, I don't need a therapist….I think I need to deal with this some other way."

"Listen if you're so worried about the training, I could always help you…."

I shook my head, "No thank you, I like going at my own pace….Thanks anyway, Tien…"

Tien grinned as we left the room, I was going to miss them but I needed to get away and clear my mind for awhile. Most of all I would be searching for another woman after my injuries healed. There seemed to be a special one in my dreams, she was beautiful and fine. One combo I liked together.

She was only a dream but I had a feeling that she was somewhere in the world and I would find her someday. I was thinking about her some more when all of sudden vivid images of wolves and all these weird images started happening to me, I thought I was hallucinating but it seemed so real.

'_Nah, when do see any wolves around here…' _I thought, _'God, I must've taken too many pills…'_

The images began happening again as I stopped what I was doing and called to Pu'ar. She came running in as I began eating more pills so I could sleep, she was worried about me and she had every right because I was slowly becoming addicted to the pills.

"Yamcha! You just had four, stop overdoing it!" She replied, "I don't want an accident to happen!"

"Pu'ar it's no use, I've just had it with life..." I replied, "Life hasn't been doing nice things to me since this accident...I thought Bulma and I would last longer than this."

Pu'ar growled, "Well, if you ask me...She walked out on you and now look at you, you look horrible..."

"Depression isn't a fun game, Pu'ar..."

"You only have four months to go for the cast to come off and you can start fighting again!" Pu'ar began clapping and jumping around, "Wait, you're still fighting right?"

I sighed, "I don't know...If I can't keep up then I'm out, it'll take forever for me to reach 200,000 again...I'm at 1,950 right now because I was injured..."

"You're going to need some serious training to get back up there, I can see why this isn't going to be an easy road for you..."

"I don't know Pu'ar, I feel like I'm dead...I haven't been myself for awhile..."

Pu'ar frowned and left me by myself, she knew things were getting worse the longer I was in bad condition and the four months were going to be hell. She tried her best to comfort me but it didn't always work, I still felt bad and for the first time weak in my entire life. I just wanted it all to end, it was getting too hard to deal with anymore.

I fell back in bed and I began to get a headache, _'This is fucking torture, I really can't take this anymore, I really can't.'_

Pu'ar came running back in with my burnt toast and waffles as I screamed, sixth time in row. I couldn't believe this, it's like I forgot what I was doing and I didn't know how to do it anymore. I smacked the plate out of Pu'ar's paws as she began to get scared, I looked scary every time I threw a fit or if I was angry.

"M-Master, you're scaring me..." she cried, "W-Why are you like...this?"

"Pu'ar!!! How the hell could I burn something so easy for the sixth time in a row?!?! Damn it all! Goddamn it!!!"

Pu'ar dropped the plates as they all shattered, "...Yamcha...You really need help...You have issues to work out..."

"Damn it!!! Stop reminding me!" I yelled, "I know I have issues!!! Just say it Pu'ar, I've failed at everything since the accident!"

"Oh, master..." Pu'ar voice became softer and sadder, "You're always so angry, I don't know anymore..."

I calmed down as I fell back and bed and screamed again in frustration. I looked at Pu'ar who had tears in her eyes and she hung her head down knowing that there wasn't much she could do for me but to let things work out, I felt so bad that I took it out on her sometimes and that I didn't want to go anywhere anymore. I was slowly dying.

Pu'ar turned back and sighed, "...If you need me, I'll be cleaning the mess up in the kitchen..."

I ran my fingers through my hair and I began to cry again. Why was I doing this to myself and to Pu'ar? She was so happy to have me home and now she's not enjoying my company. I looked at the liquor in my cabinet and I began to drink it, It had been awhile since I touched a drink but I needed it and it would help me feel better. It made me feel worse.

_'God, I'm so messed up...I don't even know which way to go anymore...'_ I thought,_ 'All I do is complain, yell, cry, and avoid everyone...'_

There was no direction, I wasn't in one. All I knew I was so downhill that getting back up the hill would take too much out of me to even bother, what ever happened to how things went for me 12 years ago? Everything just changed and I couldn't keep up with it anymore.

I took another glass of liquor and I drank it all in one time, I wasn't being very smart about drinking but I was full now and I wouldn't need anymore to relax and I would be asleep soon anyway. Change needed to happen but screw it, I was too far off for change until the four months were over.

I looked at myself in the mirror, where was the girls of my dreams? Only she could save me from all this pain and disaster but she walked out. I would need another one to come to my rescue and save me, I didn't want to be lonely and without someone I was empty and full of no hope.

* * *

**That's the end of Part I, Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part II- Yamcha-Hisiria Saga**

**Chapter 5- "Hisira"**

**Yamcha's P.O.V**

Struggling with training. I knew it was going to be hard but for some odd reason, I thought it would easy but I was still struggling to keep everything steady. I trained myself so hard but made little progress at a time.

_'Look at yourself, all the stamina is gone, all the speed is gone, everything isn't right.'_ those were my constant thoughts.

Everyone watched me train and I could see it in their eyes, I was still struggling but I was improving little by little. I pushed harder to make my **_"Spirit Bomb" _**work as it began crackling and struggling to come to life as it burned out. I tried doing my original _**"Wolfang**_ _**Fist"**_ as I missed my target and fell down, it would be a lot of work before I could get all my moves back inorder.

I worked for about four hours. Practicing, practicing, and more practicing. Kami noticed I was struggling.

"Yamcha, you can't do it all in one day." he replied, "Rest for now and start again on Friday."

"No Kami, please... I paused as I breathed heavily, "I can do another hour, I swear! Please?!"

Kami shook his head, "Yamcha..." I knew I had to stop, "I don't want you to kill yourself with training, go back inside and rest."

I sighed as I walked back inside as Pu'ar eagerly waited for me. She got me some water and a towel as I wiped my forehead.

"You looked great, Yamcha!" she cheered, "You'll be back to fighting in no time!"

I grinned a little, "Yeah, it looks like it but Kami won't let me do extra to make my power level go up."

"Well, you can't do it all at once, you'll kill yourself." she laughed, "It takes time to get really good."

"I love you, Pu'ar." I replied as I hugged her tightly in my arms, she blushed heavily as I petted her, "You know, you're like my little cheerleader..."

Pu'ar began doing backflips and cheers. It was all going good until Vegeta came through the door angry as ever, he look directly at me and I knew something was wrong but I decided to not pay any attention.

That was a bad idea.

"What do you want?" I asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"I can't believe we failed three missions because of you!" Now it was going to be hell, he wasn't backing down, "You're too weak to fight and you still fight!"

"Shut-up, Vegeta. Just shut-up."

I really wasn't in the mood for all the blaming and the back and forth with fighting, just because I couldn't keep up with everything. I was the fighting spirit, I wasn't going to let the accident get to me. I needed to move forward.

"Listen, Vegeta. Blaming me isn't going to make our lives better." I replied, he was still pissed off and I now I would hear it.

He glared, "You damn well as now you costed us some dragon balls and some of the fights!"

I left the room and slammed the door. I shouted from the room, _"I tried my best, what more does everyone want?!"_

Vegeta growled, "That's not the point, you had--"

I walked out and glared at him as Goku flew down the hall with an expensive piece of paper. He handed it to me as I eyed it. This looked like big news, I wasn't kidding, it as in fancy writng and everything. Whoever sent it must of really wanted a fighter to come visit.

Goku looked at me and looked at the paper, he wanted me to open it. I wasn't sure and I was kind of afraid to open it.

"Goku, what's this about?" I asked, "This looks _really _important."

Goku looked at it, "Well, we received this from a far away kingdom in Hisiria and I thought the request was for Vegeta and me but..."

I drank some water and looked at him, "...So, who's it for? Tien, Krillin, Kami...?"

Goku read it again and he stopped stiff, "You...Yamcha, they want you to go Hisiria."

I spit up some water as I began to choke, I couldn't believe it. "Huh? Why me? Uhh..._Why me?_

Vegeta grabbed the paper, "The hell?! This request looks like a job for me and Goku! You aren't even in the best condtion possible to do this?!"

I grinned a little, "If they want me, they've got me. I've been waiting for a solo mission that I can complete on my own. I'll go."

Vegeta got so frustrated and I smiled, it felt so good to see him so jealous and mad that he wasn't picked for a big mission. This was my chance, Vegeta and Goku had seen missions big and small and now I was seeing my first big solo mission. I couldn't wait to see what real strength this fighting spirit has.

I read the paper carefully and I felt my smile creeping up on me, I reached the end as I closed it. This was really it, my first solo mission.

Tien walked into the room, "Hey, Yamcha. Hey Goku. What's going on?"

"Yamcha's going on a big mission!" Goku replied, "The princess of Hisiria asked if she could have him."

Tien's eyes widened, "No way! Awsome! This'll be good for you, Yamcha."

I smiled, then I went confused. "...I'm no Samurai, though. The last time I learned something that advanced was when I was 15..Uh, I don't know."

Tien smiled, "Aw, you'll do fine. I heard some of the greatest fighters take vacation there."

I smiled, I couldn't believe this was my first solo mission. I really wanted to complete it because I didn't do as well on certain missions or I would fail altogether but this time was different. I was ready to give it my all.

I looked at it again, "Wait, I have to go for two years?! Oh, I don't know..."

Goku checked it again, "That''s okay, Yamcha. Don't worry about us, you can send a postcard when you can."

"Yeah, but that's a lot of time to be away, I guess."

Goku looked at me seriously, "The princess needs your help, Yamcha. She's fighting two wars in her country."

Goku was right. The princess did need someone like me, her country was going through a famine in certain places and the wars probably added pressure. I would help her in anyway I could so her country could return to normal.

Pu'ar began to drag my things, "Come on, Yamcha. We leave in two days!"

"Oh man, I don't pack until the night before!"

Pu'ar smiled, "Come on, Yamcha! We can't keep the princess waiting."

I looked out into the sunset as I watched the sun go down over the beach, this was only goodbye for now. I continued to watch the sun as it hit the ocean, this was it.

When I left in the next few days, I would become the Samurai that had to pave the path for himself. That was what all Samurai's did.

**_X X X_**

A few days later, I couldn't believe how long it was going to take to Hisiria, it was about three days if me and Pu'ar continued on foot. We were only halfway through the second desert that branched off from the first one, I stopped to rest as I drank water.

It was blazing hot.

"Yamcha, my feet hurt." Pu'ar stopped to rest.

"You're right, we should rest." I replied, "I would fly but I don't have the energy left."

The two decided to rest as Yamcha took out some eggrolls and noodles as Pu'ar broke her's in half and ate slowly. Silence entered the backround as I ate most of my meal and then I stopped, Pu'ar saw it coming and I couldn't hide it. Two tears hit the sand as it blew by, I was still depressed but then the princess came into my head.

"Pu'ar, the princess...I wonder what she's like?" I asked, "I've never met with royalty before."

"Neither have I, but they say she's a true Herione of her bloodline." Pu'ar replied, "They're getting her ready to have her married to a prince."

_'I wonder if she really wanted that?'_ I thought, sometimes in royal families they had someone chosen for you so they could keep the bloodline going and the princess was the last of her's, so it was important.

Pu'ar looked at me with a sly look, "Yamcha, we're you thinking that you cou--'

"No! Why I would I be thinking that? I just want to know her a little better."

Pu'ar laughed as I checked the map and looked around, we had one more day to get there and I thought this whole time we were lost but when I saw a huge city with a tropical looking castle in the distance and I knew we were close. Pu'ar and I had been walking around in circles for one of the days but we were almost there.

"Pu'ar, look! We're almost there!"

Pu'ar couldn't believe it, "I thought we were so lost but we're so close!"

I was so happy yet I was so tired, how would we get there now? I could barely fly anymore but something told me I had to try and use what strength I had left to fly. I grabbed Pu'ar and used all I had left and began flying again.

Pu'ar looked back, "Yamcha! What about our suitcases?! You left them!"

I grinned, "Pu'ar I know I left them, I'll come back this evening for them. Or probably the princess will send her guard to find it."

"...They're going to be stolen, damn it!"

"Pu'ar stop worrying, I put a special tag on all them. God, stop worrying."

I smiled as neared closer to the castle, I wasn't sure what to expect but I kept going anyway until I saw a marbled pathway lead up to an expensive looking gate. I just had one thing to say when I saw her castle: ...Damn...She must be loaded. It looked so expensive with all the fancy looking curtains, designs, and her huge pool in the back.

I couldn't wait to see the inside of her house, I bet it was evern better. I put Pu'ar down as I waited for the princess to come out. I didn't see her, I went closer to the door as six guards' spades blocked my entrance. They looked mean so I backed up, I didn't want to be in trouble the first time. Bad impression.

I waited there for awhile until I saw a beautiful woman come down her white marble stairs. I stared at her for awhile, she was gorgeous. Pu'ar noticed that I was staring for a long time, she knew that stare anywhere. The stare I would get when I was a desert bandit but it was much calmer.

She look directly at me, "Hello, Yamcha. I was wondering when you'd get here.

I stared, "Uuh, am...I late? Aw, I should've left days before this.

"No, we weren't expecting you for four more hours.

She came down in a long bright maroon skirt with a bikini underneath. Her eyeshadow was really exotic, deep red. Her long deep brown hair and the perfect side bangs. She was well put together, I took her hand and kissed it like any gentleman would do. She smiled gently.

"Yamcha, you're such a gentleman..." She giggled, "Would you like the guard to show you to your room?"

I looked out in the distance, "Well, uh, my bags aren't with...us...We left them out in the desert..."

Pu'ar growled, "You should've carried them, Yamcha!"

"Pu'arrr! I needed all the strength I had left to get here."

The princess smiled, "There's no need to argue, the guards would be happy to fetch them for you."

Nadia told three guards with one word and they were off. I was impressed, she was a powerful princess. Just one word and they went off, I couldn't wait to see what else she could do. Especially in fighting, I heard she was brutal but I wanted to see that for myself. I liked challanges especially if involved fighting.

"So, can I know the name of the princess?" I asked, smiling.

"Princess Nadia..." she said so softly, as her eyes trailed me. "That's my name."

"It's beautiful, it's a pretty name." I added, she smiled even more when I said it, "So, which bedroom's mine? I hope I have a king sized bed."

Nadia busted out in laughter as the guards rolled their eyes, "Yamcha, you're so amusing. The guards were expecting a more serious fighter."

"Well, they thought wrong didn't they." As I did my famous stance, "I hope that's ok."

"Oooh, cocky. We might get alone after all, this will work."

One guard spoke up, "Uhh, Nadia. Maybe he isn't..."

"Cue...What have I told you about having doubts? I like Yamcha they way he is." She put the bags in Cue's arms, "You...Go take his things up to his room."

Cue sighed and rolled his eyes, I almost busted out in laughter. They were all so serious that it was funny. I watched as he transoported all the luggage up to my room as the door closed, I looked back at the princess as she smiled. I couldn't wait to see my room.

I began walking up to my room as I looked back at the princess, "So, I'll see you tommorow, princess? We'll be training tommorow?"

"Sure, whatever time works for you, Yamcha."

"We could do it now, I wouldn't mind."

"No, I always notice that the travelers we get always are too tired when they arrive." She smiled. Damn she was smart, "Rest first, Yamcha."

Pu'ar smiled slyly, "Yeah Yamcha, why the rush?"

"Pu'ar! It's not what it looks like!"

The princess waved, as she went to go do other things. I felt so embarassed. Pu'ar kept thinking it was flirting when it wasn't, Pu'ar still had that grin on her face as I walked past her. I couldn't wait to see what things this castle had to offer.

* * *

**That's Chapter 5, Please R&R.**


End file.
